Divine Intervention
PLEASE BE AWARE THAT SPOILERS FROM THE START OF THE STORY UP TO THE CURRENT UPDATE ARE CONTAINED BELOW. DO NOT CONTINUE READING IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED. Somewhere around late January and early February 2009, ZeoUnifiedOmegaMon began working on the simple concept of how the story of Dragon Ball Z would have differed should Kaioshin have dropped by Namek shortly after Son Goku's arrival. The sheer magnitude of ki(chi) and/or power level difference between Kaioshin and Frieza would be enough to, as the Supreme Kai himself put it in the canon Buu Saga, "fell Frieza with one blow." Therefore having the god engage Frieza in direct combat would have to be avoided for as long as possible, so as to not derail the storyline entirely. However, a simple change to Kaioshins knowledge would see the first of many divulges from canon events; the discovery of the Potara Earring Fusion some centuries prior to the beginning of the story. From that point onward, the Frieza saga quickly evolved into a work of its own as the enemies were made light of and Son Goku recruited to aide Kaioshin when the threat of Buu should be unleashed somewhere in the distant future. A short- and brutal-- training method forcing Son Goku to the brink of death only to be healed and activate the innate ability of all saiyans(known as a Zenkai by fans) quickly fell apart as the days events of healing, teleporting, and ki(chi) consumption took it's toll on the Supreme Kais endurance. Quickly falling ill in mid-attack after Frieza finally attacks in his fourth form, Kaioshin is nearly killed and barely manages to warn Son Goku and Vegeta to fuse via the Potara Earrings. After getting both of their asses pummeled to a point of near-death and fading in strength, it is the sight of Frieza once again killing Krillin that set things into motion. However, due to the far weaker power level Son Goku's rage is not enough to transform him into a full-on Super Saiyan and instead pushes him into a nearly mindless Pseudo- Super Saiyan state. Managing to distract Frieza for the few critical moments needed, Goku is able to claim the Potara Earrings and force one onto an unconscious Vegeta. Far, far sooner than should have been, Vegetto is born. The fused Saiyans strength is pitiful compared to what it might have been almost a decade later, but his access to the Kaioken Technique allows him to instantly trump the current point Frieza is at and brutally beat him into submission, tearing limbs off like paper and leaving him in a completely defenseless position. With the tyrant of the universe subdued, Vegetto decides to make him suffer further wounding- if only to his pride, by keeping him alive as a 'trophy' of conquest. With the threat dealt with, Vegetto drags him off to meet up with Guru, Nail, Son Gohan, the recruited Captain Ginyu(having taking the brunt of Kaioshins ki being unleashed early on and being convinced to take on a better life thereafter) and the revived Krillin after the (upgraded)Namekian Dragon Balls are put to good use. With even Kaioshin healed by Dende, everyone takes space-pods back towards earth. However, approximately four months are spent in space as Son Vegetto teachs Son Gohan the Kaioken and works to refine his personality into something more befitting of a saiyan. Along the way Friezas form is used as a punching bag to keep the others spirits up and Kaioshin, most reluctantly, forces subtle mental restraints onto the fallen changeling in order to alter his personality over time. When at last the space-pods crash to earth again, Vegetto and Son Gohan take leave back to their home to greet Chi-chi and Ox King, while Ginyu, Kaioshin, Krillin, and Friezas body stay at Kami's Palace and talk of what has occurred of late. Meanwhile, Piccolo emerges from within the Room of Spirit and Time(Hyperbolic Time Chamber) with a drastically altered personality, having not died against Nappa or Vegeta when the two saiyans attacked the world approximately five or six months prior. With the evil in his heart starting to come to fruition again, Piccolo is less-than pleased to discover his enemies have become one figure over ten times more powerful than he himself is even after a year of training. The appearance of Kaioshin, a supposed god of the universe, is even less satisfying to the namekian and he vows to grow powerful enough to destroy them in due time. Kaioshin waves his threat aside and things begin to settle into place, seemingly at peace- one that does not last long at all. King Kold(Cold) and his first son, Coola(Cooler) have traced Friezas battered ki across the galaxy to the back-water planet he has just arrived at. Quickly landing in a desert some days later, Coolas Armored Squadron is sent forth to exterminate the people of the planet. Far away Kaioshin takes note with a sigh of exasperation at his own foolishness for not realizing the others could track Frieza to the earth. Vegetto, Son Gohan, and Piccolo rush off to handle the threat to the world and easily kill the minions. Pride interfering with his logic, Vegetto sends Gohan in to face Coola as he himself handles King Kold with no effort at all. Gohan at first dominates Coola with his well raised power level, but as the changeling progresses through his forms and recovers each time not even the Kaioken is enough to keep him from dying. Overwhelmed by disbelief that leads to fury, at himself for not acting sooner, the enemy for killing his son, and Kaioshin for not intervening at all, Vegetto destroys Coola and his father in an instant before dragging his sons corpse to Kaioshin and demanding he be healed. Unable to revive the dead, Kaioshin scolds Vegetto for not acting to save his child and for once Vegetto restrains himself from snapping back to the usual degree, instead giving his son to Krillin to bring back to Chi-chi as he himself sets out to gather the earth Dragon Balls. At around that same time as Vegetto has arrived at the Lookout, a mysterious machine appears out of no where and a dark haired youth floats outward, mumbling about the Demon King. Thus we are introduced into an altered Trunks, coming from a dark future threatened not by Androids, but by a black-hearted Namekian and his corrupted children. Trunks gathers up the dragonballs on his own and soon meets Vegetto half-way. WILL BE EDITED WITH FURTHER DETAILS IN THE COMING DAYS/WEEKS.